fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Switch
Mario Party Switch is an upcoming title being developed by Blender Maximum. It is the fifteenth (sixteenth?) installment in the Mario Party series. Gameplay Party Suite The Party Suite is the hub for the main three modes of Mario Party Switch. Super Party Super Party takes its party formula from Mario Party 1-8 almost directly. Players will roll a die or multiple dice one at a time to move across a board of spaces. After everyone has moved, the turn will be considered over and each player will participate in a randomly-selected minigame. The goal of this mode is to collect the most Shine Sprites and coins. Winning minigames and landing on certain spaces will give you coins, and some spaces may take them away from you. Shine Sprites are attached to specific spaces on the board that will change after a player takes it. Shine Sprites must be either bought or fought for. At the end of the game, players will receive Bonus Sprites that will count as half a Shine Sprite for each one. Bonus Sprites are awarded based on achievements throughout the game. Additionally, every 100 coins a player gets will give them an extra Shine Sprite, but will reset their coin count to zero. Power-Up Panic Power-Up Panic is mostly based on the main mode of the 3DS title Mario Party: Star Rush, Toad Scramble, in which players all roll dice and move at the same time across a grid-like board. The squares on the grids in this mode have now been replaced with different spaces, allowing players to get advantages or disadvantages from the places they land. In the original, all players would start as Toads, moving around the grid to gain characters with special dice blocks as members of their teams. However, this has been changed; players are now able to choose their characters from the start, each of whom still have special dice blocks in this mode, but each player can gain up to three "power-ups" to alter their dice blocks in different ways. While there are five Shine Sprites than be collected per game on each board, the main goal of this mode is to steal Shine Sprites from other players, all of whom will start out the game with only five. Due to the fast-paced gameplay, minigames are played every two turns in this mode, but the amount of turns is doubled from the standard Super Party game mode. Board Battle In Board Battle, based on but heavily altered from the Mario Party 10 mode Bowser Party, up to four players will play as standard characters, but one or two can play as special "boss" characters. Spaces are absent in this mode, and dice blocks now refer to how many seconds you are allowed to move around the board, not counting seconds in which your character stays still. The goal of the boss characters is to torment the players or each other, and the goal of the others is to hurt the bosses by buying items and activating specific traps. This system is defined using points. Each standard character begins with 20 points and each boss character begins with 40. Both sides have to get the others' points below zero to earn Shine Sprites. While a boss can take away up to 5 points from a standard character per attack, standard characters are able to steal any amount of points depending on the item(s) they use. Bosses trying to take points from other bosses is decided in a battle minigame. Minigames are also played in every turn in this mode as with Super Party. Minigame Suite Characters TBA Boards TBA Minigames TBA Items TBA Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Fan Games Category:Candy Dynamics